Her Last Battle
by ziva10
Summary: As Kel is on her deathbed she looks back on her life


_It had been exactly eleven years to the day that Dom had left this world and her. Their daughter would be leaving for page training the next day and she would also be returning for the first time in many years. _

_After Dom had died she'd only stayed for a few months before leaving to New Hope, which became a fief days after his death and after had only gone back to receive orders never staying. She knew her friends had worried for here with a young child but she couldn't go there._

_Her daughter would be going to the palace and the rumors would be horrible. It was time to tell her what happened to her dad. She drifted back to that day when everything changed in her life._

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

11 years before

It had been a very slow day in New Hope and the sentries had been slightly sleepy and not as attentive as they should. After all they had just been sent ambassadors from Scanra and even she was slightly sleepy from a late night with Dom.

Dom was a great fiancée they had been courting for a year about when they had both been in Corus. They hadn't been telling anyone because of Dom's position in the Own though they were planning to tonight.

She would also be sharing the news with Dom that she was pregnant. Only a few months so there wasn't even a bump and her morning sickness wasn't bad so no one had noticed yet.

Then she heard a warning horn and saw a mass of charging scanrans. As Tobe ran out with her armor and weapons she looked for Dom who had rode in last night for a rest on their way south for a new mission.

As she got onto Peachblossom she felt a bad feeling but she hadn't seen any archers and raiders usually didn't have them. As the raiding party was small she figured they were desperate she saw one man reach for a bow and by the way he held it was very experienced. He had two shots off before she gave him a belly wound with her glaive.

Then she heard a lot of shouting coming from the walls. As she raced Peachblossom over to the fort she prayed it wasn't a deadly wound for everyone on those walls were friends.

As they galloped into the fort center she saw Neal desperately firing green gift at the man on the ground. She noticed brown hair and the blue and silver uniform and before she realized it she'd jumped off Peachblossom and reached Dom.

With one look she saw Neal's unshed tears and wailed. "no Dom don't leave me I can't raise our child on my own remember our plans we were going to make this a hope for all _for us _please please"

With his last breathe he said "I love you Kel, keep our child safe" and with that her love _her soul mate _died.

With tears freely falling down her face the thought of holding a Yamani mask at this point seemed impossible, Neal led her to her rooms were she mumbled an explanation through her tears.

"Neal we had been courting for a year and we're we were engaged. We didn't tell anyone because I didn't want to take Dom's chance from him but then Raoul hinted that the king was changing the rules for the officers."

"Shhh it won't help the baby you need to calm down and New Hope needs its leader."

"Oh gods did anyone else die I'm sorry I shouldn't have broken down like that it was completely unprofessional" she said trying to bring her mask up know she'd need it tell night came and she could cry more.

"No Kel I would have been even more worried if I still found out and you were fine". As they walked out of headquarters Kel wiped her eyes and pretended she hadn't been bawling though the proof was obvious she had never learned how to hide her tears it wasn't a skill she considered important.

As they walked out she ignored the looks of pity and started to bark out orders. "Get those raiders bodies ready for burying let's get sergeant Dom ready for a burial we will bury him once the grave is dug"

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Neal's POV

As they lowered Dom into the grave Kel shed no tears and if Neal hadn't seen her crying just a few hours before he wouldn't have thought Kel was so affected by the death. But he could see that her mask was held with a slight more effort with her slightly frowning with the strain.

Little did he know that this night and many later she would fall asleep only after crying all her tears she hadn't cried then.

A few days later one of the best stone carvers placed a headstone that read _a good man a better fiancée; he left a daughter unknowingly._

It would take years for Kel to even be able to look at the Own's uniforms without feeling a pang of sadness. And when her daughter was born she felt such sadness that Dom couldn't be there.

Every year there were times when she remembered Dom Beltane when they meant, her daughter's birthday and many others. Eventually though she turned her fief into a place that he would have been proud of and that she could pass to her daughter one day with little concern.

_I hope your happy up there Dom i never forgot you I will join you one day but not tell I'm not needed._

_When Kel was on her deathbed all she could think is I'm the last to go Neal, Yuki, Shinko, Merric, and even Roald. As her daughter sat by it with her husband she knew they would run New Hope with a kind and fair hand. After all she knew that Sabine was an amazing knight and her husband Matt was too._

_As she saw a black robe come into her vision behind him she saw all her friends and "Dom" she whispered and then she passed to the peaceful realms._

**I know I couldn't help but put Sabine and Matt meaning Tunstall cool eh. Well I hope you liked the story I sure did it was how I figured this is one way he'd go. I also couldn't help but put Kel's death in there because eh I felt like it plus it was cool and I've been wanting to write something like that but it was always too short so yah.**

**One last thing the only reason I'm updating is because I'm at the library and they lend laptops for hours at a time. I put this on a flash drive because long story short my dad kicked us all off the internet because we have satellite and we used all our allotted DSI internet gigabits so I'm off for 2 more weeks and my mom grounded me so no updates after this one for that long.**

_**Ziva1099 out**_


End file.
